Ten things she hates about Sasuke
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: When Naruto moves to a new school, he is blown away by the girl next door Hinata, but in order to date her, he must first find someone to date her sister, Sakura. SasuSaku! NaruHina ShikaIno Review!


Hey guys. So this is the first chapter of my new SasuSaku story, based on the amazing film, Ten things I hate about you :) Thanks to True Sakura Uchiha for helping me chose it.

The first few chapters are kinda just introductory to the characters and the beginning of the story so try not to get confused ^.^

If you dont like something, or dont understand something, feel free to inbox me and i'll try and help you anyway i can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or own Ten things I hate about you. I am simply adapting the script to the naruto characters and maybe alternating a few things but that's it. I OWN NOTHING! :)

Rating: M for mature language

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga and maybe Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka :D

Spoilers: None unless you havent watched Ten things I hate about you =]

At first, it will be more NaruHina as Sasuke and Sakura meet when Naruto tries to get a way to date Hinata

Sakura = Kat

Sasuke = Pat

Naruto = Cameron

Hinata = Bianca

I hope that helps!

-x-

**Welcome to Padua High, your typical upper-middle-class high school in**

**Seattle, Washington.**

Outside the school two cookie-cutter-cute girls were singing along in their car to bit of popular fluff music.

Sakura Haruno, eighteen years old, pretty although trying not to be. All out rebel, even her hair was pink, pulled her rundown car up next to theirs and scowled with indignation at their choice of music.

Sakura hurried toward the front door of what appeared to be the Wayne Manor version

of an ordinary high school. She approached another cookie-cutter-cutie who was pasting an advert for prom on the wall, and tore it down as she passed.

'Hey!'

The girl shouted as Sakura passed by, dropping the torn poster on the floor.

* * *

Inside the guidance Councillors office, Naruto Uzumaki, The clean cut, easy going new kid at school with an optimistic, innocent face, sat facing Miss Perky, a conservative spinster stereotype on its head. She was in the middle of composing some racy lines from her pulp romance-novel-in-progress on her laptop.

'So, Cameron. Here you go. Your new schedule. 9 schools in 10 years, my my... Army brat?'

'Yeah. My dad's a...'

'That's enough. I'm sure you won't find Padua any different than your old school. Same little ass wipe shit-for-brains everywhere.'

'Excuse me. Did you just say... Am I in

the right office?'

'Not anymore you're not. I've got deviants to see

and a novel to finish. Now scoot. Scoot!'

'Okay. Thanks.'

Naruto rose to leave, and passed Sasuke Uchiha as he left, a smug, longhaired man, who was on his way in. Miss Perky looked down at her file and up at Sasuke

'Sasuke Uchiha. I see we're making our

visits a weekly ritual.'

She gave him a disapproving glance which he answered with a charming smile.

'Only so we can have these moments together.

Should I, uh, get the lights?'

'Oh very clever, kangaroo boy. Says here you exposed yourself

in the cafeteria?'

'I was joking with the lunch lady. It was a bratwurst.'

'Bratwurst? Aren't we the optimist? Next time keep it in your pouch, okay? Scoot!'

Once he had left, she goes back to writing her novel, adding the word "bratwurst" to the sentence she was working on.

* * *

In the school hall, Shikamaru Nara, a typical, overachieving, brainy senior with a young Republicans sense of style, introduced himself to Naruto among the bustle of the hall.

'Im Shikamaru Nara. I'm supposed to show you around.'

Naruto was relieved.

'Oh hi.

Thank God! You know, normally they send down one of those audio/video geeks.'

'You know, I do. I know what you mean, yeah.'

An audio/video geek pushing a cart full of film equipment rolled along side them as he spoke to Shikamaru.

'Hey Shika, where should I put those slides?'

Shikamaru looked flushed for a moment before brushing off the young lad and averting his attention back to Naruto

'So, uh,

'...Naruto. Here's the breakdown'

.Over there you've got your basic beautiful people.

Now listen. Unless they talk to you first, don't bother.'

'But wait. Is that your rule or theirs?'

'Watch.'

(To an ironically not very good looking jock as they passed)

'Hey there.'

'Geek.'

'See that?'

The jock and his friends walked away, as if offended, leaving Shikamaru smug and Naruto bewildered.

-x-

I know its rubbish haha but I enjoyed writing it.

So what dya think? I hope you enjoy it

Please review lots!


End file.
